Spellbound
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Hinata's face stared back at me. Her lavener-tinted eyes sparkled and her thin mouth formed a smile, radiating happiness. Her dark hair was thrown behind her shoulders and a purple witch's hat rested on her head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Spellbound

Chapter 1

Meeting at the Marketplace (Hinata)

Lying in bed, I stared up at the ceiling, I was nervous beyond reason. I was a good girl. I have never committed such acts of rebellion against my family, especially my father. If I did, I would have been beaten. What rebellion am I speaking of? I am going to run away. I need time to find myself and prove to my family that I am not worthless. And tonight was the night. I threw the covers off myself. I was dressed in my normal everyday clothes, a skirt that reached my knees and a pale colored shirt that matched it. I laced my converse around my sock-covered feet and slipped out of room silently. Tiptoeing across the hall, I entered my little sister's room.

"Hanabi?" I whispered across the room. I stayed at the doorway, waiting for her answer.

"Hmm?" her voice mumbled into her pillow. I'll take that as a "what?" I walked to her side of the bed. Looking down at her I noticed she covered herself almost entirely with the covers. The only thing visible was her closed eyes and the top of her head. I smiled sadly.

"I'm leaving now." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I'm going to miss her more than anything. I turned, not waiting for her reply. If she spoke back it would be harder for me to leave. At the doorway I took one last look at her. I will be back. When, I don't know, but I will return. After closing her door behind me I tiptoed back to my room.

I pulled on my coat and placed the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I ripped the note I previously wrote out of my pocket and placed it on my desk. My father would read it the next morning and know where I went and why. I secured my shoulder length indigo hair in a ponytail; I couldn't let it get in the way as I flew. The broom that I made with my own two hands rested in the dark corner. It was waiting for me. I grabbed it around the neck and opened the two windows at the foot of my bed.

"Where are you going?" a voice stopped me from mounting my broom. Man I was caught. I will never be able to leave now, unless … I turned to face the voice. Neji stared back up at me through his white eyes. Neji is my guardian. He is supposed to protect me as my magic develops, but he does more nagging than protecting. In reality he was once a member of my family, but he did something, I am not sure of the details, and his punishment was being turned into a cat. He is supposed to serve the heir to Hyuuga coven until the elders decide he deserves to be human again. Even though he is a stick in the mud, Neji is a good-looking cat. He was covered almost entirely with black fur except for the patches of white on his chest and the tip of his right ear. His long black tail laid motionlessly by his left hind foot.

"I'm leaving, Neji, and I don't expect your little cat brain to understand." The only way for him not to tell anyone where I went is for him to come with me. Even though he will never let me do anything while he's with me, it is the only option.

"You are not leaving unless someone goes with you. You are the heiress to the Hyuuga coven, you can't run around alone and unprotected." Neji swished his tail behind him angrily.

"Then you are going to have to come with me." I mounted the broom, sidesaddle. I pushed one foot against the ground so I could hover midair. "Come on let's go, you're putting me off schedule." I tapped my finger on the head of my broom. With a glare, Neji hopped on the broom in front of me.

"You have a plan?" he asked incredulously. Why does he always doubt me?! Of course I have a plan. Okay … I don't have a plan, but life is nothing without spontaneity.

"Yes," I said eagerly, before steering the broom out of the window into the night.

The moon and the stars shone brightly above us. I smiled up at them, happily. I was free at last! Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply, and outstretched my arms. The night air was crisp and cool. I picked the prefect night to start my journey of self-discovery.

"Watch out!" Neji screamed. I opened my eyes and pulled up on the broom stick making it fly upwards, away from the large pine tree. "Are you insane? Don't fly with your eyes closed! You're going to kill both of us!" I rolled my eyes; he was such a worry-wart.

"Okay, sorry. I was distracted," I mumbled, under my breath. I leaned right to avoid another tree. All these trees are dangerous and I can't risk being seen. I pulled up sharply, making Neji and I gain altitude. When I realized we were high enough not to hit anything, I leveled out and let the broom fly itself. Leaning back, I relaxed and looked at my surroundings again. The stars seemed brighter up here. They twinkled, almost as if winking at me. It must be my imagination.

"It is good there are no clouds tonight. It makes traveling easier." A woman, also flying on a broom stick, appeared next to me. She also had a cat, but it was white and sat behind her on the back end of the broom. Unlike Neji, it was asleep and happy-looking.

I nodded in reply. I have never seen a witch other then the ones I was related to. Her long blonde hair was tied into two low pigtails and her purple cloak flowed behind her gently. The hat she wore was crooked and had a yellow star hanging from the end.

"I'm Hinata," I introduced myself slowly. She looked so interesting to me. Maybe I would be okay on my own after all. She seemed okay. Not that I was worried about it really.

"Tsunade, dear. You're new to this aren't' you?" she smiled at me. Was it that obvious that I have never been outside of my house's grounds before?

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, raising my voice over the new found wind.

"You have the new look. Here, if you ever need anything, come and find me." Tsunade snapped her fingers and a card appeared in front of my face. I grabbed it quickly, in fear it would blow away, and read it.

"Lady Tsunade's gateway to the future.

Kohona

East Street."

When I looked up she was gone. I sighed heavily. I was so stupid. I should have asked her where the best place to start out is, or even where we were. Maybe I should just get it over with and ask Neji. Sure he will be mad because I lied about having a plan but it was a necessary lie.

"Neji?" I glanced down at him. Are you kidding me?! Neji had his nose tucked under his tail and fell asleep. Some guardian! I gently rubbed the fur behind his ears making him purr softly. I smiled and took hold of the broom once again. I had to go down a little and see where the closest city is. I have to be strong; if I can't do this my father will be right when he said that I was worthless. I will be strong and independent. I can survive on my own without their help.

Bright lights came into my eyesight after flying blindly for a couple hours. Judging by the number of lights, this city was big, which meant it was prefect for me. A witch could hide easily in a big city. She or he could blend in without causing chaos or any other little disturbance. I needed to slip into the city without notice and flying straight down brought up the possibility of someone seeing me. I couldn't let that happen. Circling back around and landing on the outer edge where the city and forest met was the only logical thing to do. If Neji was awake, he would yell at me until I did just that, so I guess I'm skipping a step. I'll do what Neji would say to do before he actually says it. I will have one less headache on this journey that way.

I tried to steer the broom so I could fly back towards the forest but the winds were too strong. The winds threw us down towards the lights that I was staring at only moments ago.

"What's going on?" Neji yelled, coming closer to me. He finally woke up.

"Hold on!" Giving up I pulled Neji tightly into my one arm and held onto the broomstick with the other. There was no other choice we were going down here. I closed my eyes and let out a horrified scream. Was this the end? My journey just began and now it's going to be over so soon.

* * *

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice ask in a hushed whisper. Who was that? Where am I? What happened? I opened my eyes slowly. The room was dark and the smell of incense entered my nose instantly. What the hell? Heaven has incense?

"Hinata, dear? Can you hear me?" I turned my head towards the person speaking to me, causing pain to run through my neck. I pulled my arm out from under the sheet that covered me to grab the painful spot. My eyes focused on the woman sitting beside me with a white cat resting in her lap. it was the witch I had met before, Tsunade.

"Hello again, Tsunade." I smiled faintly through the pain. Wait... if I was okay, where was Neji?! "Where is Neji?!" I yelled, pushing myself upright quickly. Pain seared through my muscles.

"It's okay he is right here." Tsunade pointed to a basket with a pillow that sat next to her. Neji was inside of it asleep. As far as I could, see he wasn't hurt at all which is good. If he got hurt because of my stupidity I would never forgive myself. "There isn't even one scratch on him, but you on the other hand."

"I know…" I interrupted her. "I'm careless and worthless, I don't deserve the powers that I have." I felt my tears slip off my face and fall onto my hands. My father was right, as always. The elders should have stripped my powers from me when I was a baby. I didn't deserve the Hyuuga name or anything that comes with it.

Tsunade reached over and grabbed my face underneath my chin. She made me look into her eyes. "Now you stop that, you are a very talented witch. Right after you fell, you used your magic subconsciously to heal yourself, and it also formed a barrier around you so I couldn't even touch you until Neji said something to you. After that, I brought you here." She released my face and sat down on the chair again, before handing me a handkerchief. I wiped away my tears, and tried to hand it back to her.

"That's one of the many things that I will give you." One of the many things? What was she talking about? Tsunade walked out of the room before I could ask. I rested my head against the headboard behind me. I watched Neji carefully, analyzing every rise and fall of his little fur covered body. I needed Neji's advice yet he lays there and sleeps like everything is the way it should be. I sighed and banged the back of my head on the wood. I had to have spontaneity!

All of Tsunade's words ran through my head. She was wrong; I wasn't talented, I was weak and worthless. And no matter what she does, she can't help me. This journey was a waste; I could never prove my father wrong. Everyone agrees with him, including me.

I was called out of my thoughts when something plopped down next to me on the bed.

"Stop second guessing yourself! Hiashi was wrong, you are not worthless. You deserve your title more than anyone." Neji hit one of his paws against my arm. "I have seen many Hyuuga witches and they are the worthless ones compared to you." My jaw dropped slightly and then formed a smile. Neji has never reassured me like this before.

"Really?" I asked. Did he really mean it? Or is it something he is just saying to make me stop showing emotion?

"Yes, now you came here to learn all you can and to gain more strength and independence. Here's your chance. Don't screw it up!" And here I thought he was going to be nicer than usual. Stupid Neji, catching me at an emotional time and making me think the opposite of what I was thinking only seconds ago. This was my chance and I am not going to give up!

"Thanks Neji!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest for a chokehold hug. It was at times like these that I loved him the most. "You always make me feel better!" I released him and leaned back into the soft pillows and slept. I would talk to Tsunade tomorrow.

* * *

When I woke up I pulled myself out of bed slowly expecting to feel pain, but I felt none. I was healed already. Maybe I shouldn't have doubted what Tsunade told me. I pulled extra clothes out of my bag and put them on. They looked like the clothes I wore before but they were a different color. I re-laced my converse on my feet and started to look for Tsunade. Where could she be? I walked down the stairs and went into what I assumed was the kitchen. Dishes were placed in the sink and the counter was covered in more dirty dishes, but there was no sign of her. I continued on to the next room. The couch sat in front of a small television and candles littered the ledge above the fireplace. The rugs seemed old and soft at the same time. I leaned down and ran my fingers over part of it. It was softer than anything I have ever felt. Amazing! I smiled to myself and took one more look around the room. I heard a familiar voice from the next room. What was Tsunade doing? I walked to the wall beside the doorway leading to the next room. I peered into the room carefully, so I would not draw attention to myself. Tsunade and a woman sat across from each other at a card table. She was reading the woman's tarot cards.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." The woman handed Tsunade thirty dollars and stood to leave.

"You're welcome, Hikari. I will see you soon." Tsunade smiled as Hikari walked out of the front door.

"Hinata?" She turned in the chair to face me.

"Yes?" my voice squeaked. Would she be mad that I came from the attic to look for her?

"Its good you are finally up." The smile on her face never faltered. Finally up? How long was I asleep? "You were out for at least two days since I last spoke to you. You must be hungry."

"Two days?" I breathed out. How is that possible? My stomach let out a malicious growl. Blood rushed to my face and I looked down in embarrassment. This kind of stuff always happens to me! I looked up when I heard Tsunade start laughing. Huh?

"I made some lunch for you." She walked past me, back into the kitchen. I followed behind slowly. As I ate she explained that she was a fortune teller here in Kohona, and that she and her cat Shizune grew up here as well. As she continued I tried to pull up all the courage I could to ask her to train me. After I finished, I placed the dishes amongst the others in the sink.

"Can you train me?!" I blurted out. My back was still turned to her. I didn't want to turn around and see the outrage on her face. Why would she train me? I heard laughter sound from her throat again, just like before. I just cringed at the sound. She was laughing at the idea of teaching me. My shoulders fell and I turned to face her. Noticing my expression she stopped her laughs.

"I already assumed I was, dear." My eyes almost literally popped out of my head. Did I hear her correctly? She thought she already was going to train me?

"Tsunade, I won't let you down, I promise! I will work really hard!" I ran over and hugged her.

"Now, enough of this, we have work to do," she said. I took two steps back. Work? Yes! Let my training begin!

"Like what? Are we going to make a potion or cast a spell?" I smiled happily. Please oh please! I always wanted to make a potion of my own not watch others make one. That was always annoying to me.

"No dear, we are going shopping!" Tsunade raised her arms in joy. Shopping? She's joking right?

* * *

The marketplace was filled with people yelling, talking and laughing. The sun beamed down happily on us. I followed after Tsunade carefully with a basket on my arm. Every so often she would turn around to put something in the basket or to introduce me to the vendor. She seemed to know everyone or at least everyone knew her. Most people smiled when she passed but I still saw the sneers others made as well. Did she notice them too? If she did she was really good at holding a smile.

"Tsunade?" she slowed down and walked next to me, waiting for me to continue. "Do they all know that you're a you know what?"

"No dear, they simply see me as the fortuneteller from East Street. But not everyone accepts me as I am. Unfortunately since you are with me now, the same will happen to you." Oh great. I'm going to be hated here too. Just fantastic. I sighed and looked behind me for Neji. Where did he get to? I slipped away from Tsunade to look for him. We passed the fish vendor only minutes ago and he was addicted to the smell of fish. He was probably still there. I looked past the heads of people and saw a black little figure sitting in front of the fish stand with his nose in the air. Cats, I swear, can't live with them and can't live without them. When I stood directly next to Neji I picked him up with my free arm.

"You want one?" I asked. Of I knew he wanted one, maybe the whole cart.

"YES!" he screamed. I glanced at the vendor he was watching us curiously, but a smile held strong on his lips. "Take that one, its fresh I can tell!" Neji pointed his paw at one fish towards the back of the cart.

"That one, please" I asked the vendor pointing to the fish Neji wanted. He wrapped the fish in paper and handed it to me. I placed it away from Tsunade's things in the basket and gave him the money. "Thank you." I smiled happily at the vendor and started off back to where Tsunade was, while Neji sat on my shoulder, daydreaming about his freshly bought fish.

"Hinata!" Tsunade's voice called out. I ran to her as fast as I could.

"Sorry, Neji got lost at the fish cart." I smiled, trying to catch my breath. Tsunade and I stood in front of a book vendor with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had his nose stuck inside one of the books he was supposed to be selling.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, gaining his attention.

"Oh … GET YOU FINE NOVELS AND MAGAZINES WRITTEN BY THE PERVVY SAGE JIRAIYA!" the boy screamed out until he really looked at my teacher. "Oh ... it's just you granny." Granny? Tsunade didn't look that old at all. Why would he call her that?

"Yes, it's me. You just tell Jiraiya if he wants his fortune read, he has to pay double or he gets nothing. Remember to tell him this time!" Tsunade pointed her finger at him. She meant business.

"But who's this?" Naruto asked leaning over the cart to get a better look at me.

"Hinata, she is my new student." Tsunade replied. Her smile disappeared. It seemed she didn't like this boy that much.

"Hinata, whoa that's pretty, believe it!" I blushed looking down at the ground in between my feet. He thought my name was pretty. Wow …

"Let us return home. We have enough food for some time now." Tsunade turned away from Naruto without even a goodbye. I once again followed after waving to him slowly. He waved back happily. The blush was still bright one my face, I could feel it. I felt like I was floating, but I just kept walking behind Tsunade, my eyes on the ground.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" My head shot up at the sound of the angry yells. I raised myself up on my toes to look ahead of Tsunade. A boy with raven-colored hair shoved people out of his way as he ran away from a group of men in blue uniforms. He continued to run past Tsunade and me. Maybe it was my imagination but I could have sworn he looked directly at me when he ran by.

"That was Mikoto's younger boy. I thought that he would have straightened out by now," Tsunade mumbled, looking in the direction that he ran. She sighed heavily and we returned home. Yes, Kohona, East Street was now my home.

End of chapter 1

* * *

_I got this idea from Kiki's delivery service. And I thought it might fit. The fic will alternate between Hinata and Sasuke and possibly Naruto's pov. The end pairing is obvious *cough* sasuhina *cough* , but it's the journey to it that matters right? Lol so hope you all like it and please review! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Spellbound

Chapter 2

Stolen (Sasuke)

I waited until I heard my mother fall asleep to run to the window. Well, not run, Uchihas do not run. We saunter, carelessly, preferably with our hands in our pockets. I pulled the piece of wire that I always kept with me out of my pocket and turned off the security alarm. My mom doesn't trust me at all. It's not like I choose to get into trouble, it just happens. There is nothing anyone can do about it, yet she insists on putting an alarm on my window so I don't sneak out. As if. Once out of the window, I climbed down the side of my house, slowly.

"Hey Sasuke." I stopped myself from jumping ten feet in the air. I wasn't expecting him to be here so soon. Juugo appeared out of the shadows and stood next to me. "They are back in town, arguing as usual. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Whatever. Let's go," I sighed pulling my skateboard out of the bush I hid it under.

Juugo walked behind me as I entered the 24 hour café. The lights were dim and there was the smell of cigarette smoke in the air. It wasn't long before we saw Karin and Suigetsu. They stood out to the point of complete annoyance, especially with each other.

"Shut it fish boy! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Karin screamed, leaning over the tabletop towards the silver-haired male. She pounded her fists down on the surface angrily.

"If you didn't want my opinion, four eyes, why did you bring it up?!"

"'Cause I thought you would miraculously be less of a bastard today!"

"Awww, your astrology shit is telling you lies again huh? I've been telling you to stop believing in that star sign ying-yang yadda yadda bullshit!"

"I'm telling you, Tsunade isn't the only witch in town anymore!" she leaned back into the booth, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Today is better than usual, at least they aren't in a perverted-looking position this time," Juugo whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. Last time, and most of all the other times, Juugo and I would see their fights end with them in dirty-looking positions. Last time especially. Karin ended up straddling Suigetsu, but what made it worse was the fact he was only wearing boxers. It was enough to set my eyes on fire.

"SASUKE!" the redhead screamed and threw her arms around my shoulders. When will she give up? When will she see that Suigetsu is right in front of her? But no, she latches on to me like a leech. She was worse then Sakura. Speaking of Sakura … ew. I hate pink!

I pushed Karin off of me and sat next to Suigetsu.

"So what's up?" I asked my sharp-toothed friend.

"Nothing, other then Karin's stupid theory." Suigetsu smirked, revealing most of his sharp teeth. Genetic defect, my ass. Those teeth were sharper than swords, or so I have heard.

"It's not stupid!" she screamed so loud my ears popped. "It's what my mom told me!"

"Your mom could have made a mistake because witches do not exist!" he screamed back. Suigetsu and Karin were neighbors, childhood friends. No one knew how they ended up at each others throats like this except them. Juugo and I have come to blame it on the tension between them caused by their love. I just wish they hooked up already so neither of them would be so annoying.

"I heard it from my gran too. She said Tsunade has an indigo-haired girl living with her. She has a black cat and everything."

"Oh wow she has a black cat! That definitely makes her a witch!" Suigetsu waved his arms in the air wildly.

"Did you guys call me here to listen to you argue with each other about the existence of witches?" I asked. This was ridiculous I could be sleeping right now.

"No! Haku's mom is out of town and he's throwing a party. A wild one!" he smirked. A party? With people? Does he know me at all? We have been what you could call friends for more than three years now and he still doesn't realize I hate people, like crowds of people. I feel suffocated and isolated in a crowd.

"I don't do parties," I sneered, getting out of the booth. I have to go home now with the sanity that I have left.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Live a little!" he cried following me to the door. I turned giving him the death glare that I learned from watching my father while growing up, and pushed the glass door open. Then I did an extremely stupid thing, I glanced back. I saw Juugo and Karin standing next to each other behind Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, please!" I read Juugo's lips. I sighed and waited for them to walk through the door. This better be a good party.

* * *

We walked to Haru's house. Thankfully it wasn't that far, maybe a block or two away from the café. The sound of pumping music could be heard down the street. As we continued on, the lights became more visible as well. It looked as though each room was lit up by a different colored light. Some were flashing and changing to other colors. When Suigetsu said wild, he wasn't kidding.

"Come on Sasuke." Karin grabbed onto my arm again. Seriously, was she stupid? Once I again I pushed her off and walked in through the front door. I wonder if the dobe is here.

"Sasuke-kun!" an annoying girl-voice called out to me. The girl ran up to me and started talking about something. Ignoring it, I pushed through the crowd of dancing teenagers. They all were dancing to close for comfort and had the smell of too much booze. Once out of the pit of doom that was the dance floor, I looked around for him. He had to be here. My onyx eyes gazed over the heads of people looking for the bright blonde head that belonged to him, but there was nothing. I checked on the other side of the table that held the spiked punch and random foods. There he was, sitting on the floor talking to Shikamaru with a cup full of punch.

"Dobe!" I yelled over the music. I walked over to stand in front of him.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled back. He grinned stupidly at me, almost like it was the first time in a long time that he has seen me. "I haven't seen you for days!" he yelled. I saw Shikamaru roll his eyes and stand slowly to retrieve more punch.

"You saw me this morning, idiot!" I yelled back. He was ridiculously drunk.

"What?!" the music was too loud he didn't hear me.

"Never mind," I mumbled and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that you are not just my best friend. … You are my brother!" he yelled passionately just as the music was cut off. Everyone turned to stare at us. Just great! I can never take Naruto anywhere. … But none the less I felt the same. Naruto was more of my brother than Itachi was, or still is.

The next thing I knew Naruto fell to the ground. He passed out. I scoffed and threw his right arm over my shoulder while Shikamaru did the same to his left. We had to get him home.

* * *

"Naruto?" I asked, looking down at his smiling, dreaming face. After some time Shikamaru and I finally got Naruto home. Jiraiya, being him, was even more drunk on their living room couch which was not very surprising. Naruto gets it from him anyway. We tossed Naruto into his shower. Since he humiliated me in front of people that I didn't even know at the party, Shikamaru allowed me the honor of turning on the cold water. It was quite enjoyable to hear him scream. The rest of the time, Naruto spent puking, while Shikamaru and I played shogi. When the puking noises stopped, I walked into the bathroom to see him asleep on the tiled floor. His head was next to the base of the toilet. The stupid idiot. I sat down near him with my back leaning against the wall, and told Shikamaru to go home. I could handle whatever happened next by myself.

"Naruto?" I asked again. I was getting annoyed now. I spent the whole night watching him, the least he could do was wake up now. Being the stubborn Uchiha I was, I pushed my back off the wall and stood. With my index finger I pushed the toilet lid lightly, making it fall down on the toilet with a loud bang.

"AHHH! WHAT?!" the blonde screamed in panic. He blue eyes looked tired and he reached out to grab his head.

"Go take a shower because I'm going home. My mom is going to be pissed." He nodded slowly, so he wouldn't cause himself pain. "You have to work today so don't be an idiot!" I demanded, walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm not an idiot, teme!" he yelled back.

* * *

I skateboarded the whole way home. I was dead meat. Of course my mom would have noticed the alarm was shut off and I wasn't in bed. She was going to ground me again. What happened to everything? I was her favorite once … and now she's doing the same thing that father did … Itachi this and Itachi that. If only my mom knew what Itachi really did for a living, then she would see my flaws are nothing compared to his. So what … I sneak out to be with my friends. I don't get into trouble all of the time. She has to learn to give me the benefit of the doubt, but she doesn't.

I looked ahead into the rising sunlight. It was maybe five or six in the morning by now. As I skated up the path of the driveway, there she was. My mom, wearing a blue dress and an apron, stood on the porch. Her arms were crossed and she definitely did not look too happy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said my name in the "I am very mad at you" tone once I reached the porch.

"Mom … I-" she cut me off before I could explain.

"I don't want to hear it, young man. You always give excuses. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Oh ... is that what she wants? She wants me to be more like Itachi? Fine, I guess I have to go steal things and kill people now, since that is what Itachi does. Killing and stealing comes with the mob territory.

"I would rather die than be like him!" I yelled. Dropping my skateboard I started to run as fast as I could. I can't stand being here anymore. I kept running through the empty alleys and side streets of Kohona. I had to go to my sanctuary. The only place I could be by myself without people who judge me, and most importantly, where I could escape the world.

* * *

I stopped to catch my breath at the metal fence that surrounded the deserted playground. The chains were ripped and almost destroyed from rust and the recent weather conditions, and many of the play things were ruined too. The sandbox was filled with barely any sand, the seesaw was broken in half and the monkey bars were so rusted that if you just touched it, it would all fall apart. The only thing that was okay were the swings.

When my heart rate settled, I jumped over the fence and sat down on one of the swings. I closed my eyes and gently pushed myself back and forth.

After some time I checked my watch and decided it was time to go see Naruto. During the day he sold the books that Jiraiya wrote in the marketplace. Mostly the only ones who bought them were men. Women only frowned and sneered at Naruto when they would walk past the cart. I walked slowly to the marketplace. I was not completely ready to go through the crowd that was obviously there.

I finally made it to the east entrance of Dream Street. Don't ask me where they got the stupid name from because I have no idea. At the entrance, the people were not that close together, but I had to go farther down the street to see Naruto. I shoved my hands in my pockets and nodded politely to the greetings of the people who knew me or knew my family as I passed them. Generally, when going into the marketplace, I ignored everyone, but today a little six year old girl wearing torn, dirty clothing caught my eye. She was reaching out for an apple, but the apple cart was too high for her to reach. I looked at the apple vendor and he didn't even notice she was there. Quickly I walked over to stand beside her. I took the apple she wanted off the cart and handed it to her. When the red fruit was in her hands she smiled up at me showing she was missing a few teeth. She ran off after a quiet "thank you".

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" the vendor yelled. Did he think I was stupid? Of course I would pay for it.

"Obviously," I snorted out. Reaching my hand in my pocket I searched for some money, but I didn't have any. Shit! All my money was at home. I looked up at the vendor, showing no emotion. I judged by the color of his red face that he was angry. This was not good.

"Thief!" he yelled. Oh God! I took off as fast as my legs could take me. That guy needs to rethink his priorities. It was just an apple! It's not like I stole his home or something.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" I glanced back, still running. That bastard! He called the police. The two men in blue uniforms glared at me. Maybe they were mad because they had to put down their doughnuts and run after me. No matter. They won't catch me! I was gaining some distance between me and them and I was nearing the cart where Naruto was. I could hide with him until they pass, but for some reason another girl caught my attention. Only this time the girl was the same age as me. She stood behind Tsunade, the fortuneteller my mom always goes to. A black cat sat on her shoulder, near her long, indigo hair. Wait, indigo hair? That's the girl Karin thinks is the new witch. My eyes looked at her and she glanced at me as I ran. White eyes? I have never seen anyone with white eyes before. In the nick of time I jumped behind Naruto's cart, and hid as the two men ran past.

"Nice, teme." Naruto smiled down at me. I glared at him and stood up. I watched as white eyes walked away behind Tsunade. Apparently the idiot noticed my stare. "What are you staring at?" he asked following my eyes with his own.

"Who is she?" I asked quietly before I could stop myself.

"Oh … that's Hinata. She's training under Tsunade. Isn't she pretty? But not as pretty as Sakura." Sakura? Actually she was ten times prettier than her, but only an idiot like him would think a pink-haired annoyance like Sakura is pretty.

"Hn." I smirked and looked away from the girl. I didn't need a distraction like her.

"There you are." I felt someone grabbed the back of my shirt and try to drag me off. I glanced back to see one of the blue uniform-wearing men who was chasing me. "Thought you could get away with it, kid? How about you and me take a trip?" The man grinned at me. Does he think he won something? I have been to the police station before. They have a seat saved only for me. He hasn't done anything special by catching me.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't this your third strike?" Another man appeared behind me. This man I knew. Asuma Saratobi. He was my parole officer.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat out. I hate this guy. He thought he was bigger than sliced bread, which obviously he wasn't!

"Your mommy called me." … Fuck the world.

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

_Sorry for Sasuke's language. In his chapters the f word may be used sometimes, but I don't think that is enough to make its rating mature. As the story continues you will learn more and more about the uchiha thing. But here's what I know myself already lol … Sasuke lives with his mom, and sometimes itachi comes home, but its just them three. Fugaku is dead in this story. And obviously Sasuke a little troublemaker but he still has a good heart. but anyway thanks for reading and please review! XD _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Spellbound

Chapter 3

Learning (Hinata)

The next day Tsunade and I stood in the kitchen cooking the food we bought the day before. I stood at the stove while she was not too far away at the counter.

"What are we going to do first?" I asked Tsunade. I stirred the contents of the boiling pot as she chopped vegetables. I really wanted to start my training. I want to learn as much as I possibly can.

"Well, it depends. What skills do you already have?" Tsunade placed the knife on the wooden cutting board in front of her. I felt her eyes on my back. My skills? Um …

"I can … umm … I can use some telepathy, but if I don't concentrate I give people headaches, and I can make a few potions." I looked down into the bubbling pot. Just being able to do that is pathetic. Being my age other witches could do more by now.

"When did you start that?"

"When I was seven," I answered shyly. After all that time I still don't have mastery telepathy or potion making.

"That's your problem dear. You're going too big too fast. We have to start slow." I turned and watched her walk out of the kitchen. In seconds she came back with a small drawstring pouch. "Do you know how to read tarot cards?"

"My mom taught me when I was little, but that was so long ago." My mom … she was an amazing witch. She could do anything: potions, read fortunes, and use any type of spell.

"I think I will remind you then … let that boil. We have work to do." Tsunade pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down. I mimicked her actions on the other side of the table. She took a pile of more than forty cards out of the little pouch and placed them on the table. She explained the meaning of each card, and what they mean in pairs or in a line. Next were the layouts. I surprised myself by finishing her sentences. I remembered some of the layouts and what they meant. She told me the next time someone came in I would read their cards.

* * *

"Now here are the errands I need you to run, and take Neji with you." Tsunade handed me a piece of paper with a smile. I nodded obediently and called for Neji.

"What?!" he screamed out. When he appeared in front of me I noticed the piece of yarn wrapped around his tail.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nothing." He turned in a circle trying to retrieve the yarn, but he failed. His fur bristled in frustration. "Damn you purple string of death!" he yelled at the purple yarn. I rolled my eyes and pulled 'the string of death' off of him.

"Come on!" I turned and walked to the door, not waiting to see if he was actually following. But I knew he was. Once out the door I looked down at the list. It contained five handwritten orders. The first was ordering flowers for the living room, where the tarot cards were read. I suppose the choice of flowers is up to me. Amazingly the flower shop was on the other side of East Street, exactly across from us.

I weaved through the traffic of cars and random people on bikes to get to the other side. The sign of the flower shop read: "Yamanaka flowers." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji hop onto the windowsill as I pushed the door open. A bell rang above me alerting the owners that they had a customer.

"Hi, be right with you," I heard a bright, yet bored voice say to me. I looked around the shop as I waited. It was small but every inch of it was covered in different types of flowers of every color imaginable. It was beautiful! A blonde with a high ponytail and blue eyes popped up from behind the cash register. I could tell she was about the same age as me.

"How can I help you today?" She smiled brightly.

"I came to order flowers for Lady Tsunade." I said walking closer to the counter.

"Oh my God! You're her!" she screamed slamming her open hands on the counter. Her who?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're the girl with Tsunade. You're the talk of the town, girl! Everyone knows about you, but no one really has met you yet. I'm Ino by the way." She reached out her and hand to me, and I shook it politely.

"Hinata." Everyone has been talking about me? Why? "What have they been saying?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing mean. Just that you are mysterious due to the fact that you have been here for like week and no one knows anything about you. You know, who you are and where you came from and stuff." Ino pulled vases out from under the counter. They want to know about me? Wow this town has to know everything … just like my family. I sighed heavily.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled lightly and Ino walked around the room, placing the flowers I asked for into the vases gently. I looked down at the list again. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I placed the vase filled with beautifully-colored flowers onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tsunade finished making the cake that I had to deliver. That was number two on the list. Walking into the kitchen I fold it wrapped perfectly and waiting for me. Neji jumped up and sat next to it. Leaning over he gave it a sniff. Quickly he leaned away in disgust.

"It smells terrible!" he said, answering my questioning look.

"It doesn't matter, it isn't ours." I shrugged while putting the cake into a basket.

"Thank the fates it isn't!" Neji licked his paw and started to clean hi face. He always decides to clean himself at the wrong time.

"Stop that, we have to go!" I pushed him off the counter and onto the floor. He landed on his padded feet, gracefully. He makes me look more klutzy than I actually am. I rolled my eyes and scooped Neji under my arm.

* * *

"You know, if you didn't break your broom, we could have flown there instead of walking!" Neji sneered from behind me. He is so annoying! He complains when I carry him and then he complains when I make him walk! According to the map that Tsunade magically drew, we weren't that far away. It was only two more buildings down. I jogged slowly so I would be there faster and be farther away from Neji's annoyingness. When I reached the doorstep I checked the address with the one on the paper to make sure I was at the right place. The numbers matched perfectly and it was right next to the restaurant that Tsunade told me about. I knocked on the door loudly and waited. I heard shuffling noises and angry yells from behind the door and it swung open roughly.

"What?" a girl screamed. Her pink hair was disheveled from I guessed sleep, and her facial expression was far from happy. "What do you want? Who are you?" she sneered. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"This is from Lady Tsunade." I pulled the wrapped cake from the basket and handed it to her.

"Mom!" she screamed and snatched it from my hands without a polite thank you. Who does she think she is? She has no right to rude, I did nothing to her. She glanced back at me, taking in my entire appearance as I took in hers before. She snorted and slammed the door closed. RAWR! I can't believe that! Of all the rude things! I was so mad I thought my ears were steaming. I stomped back in the direction I came, expecting to find Neji but he wasn't there. I lost him again! I growled under my breath and looked around trying to think of where he could be. My eyes scanned across the street for anything that would interest him. Nothing!

"Is this what you're looking for?" I jumped up in fear at the sound of the voice. I turned quickly to look at the girl who spoke to me. She had brown hair pulled up into two buns and chocolate brown eyes. In her arms was Neji. That annoying little….!

"Unfortunately … yes. Thank you." I said taking him from her. I smiled at her and glared down at Neji. He glared right back.

"No problem. He's adorable." She smiled and walked into the door leading to the restaurant. The back of her shirt had the same name as the restaurant, she must work there.

"She called me adorable," Neji gushed, watching her over my shoulder. "That is why I hate being stuck as this fur-covered beast."

"But in this form you are immortal." I answered, starting to walk to our next destination.

"Immortality is worthless, if you have no one to spend it with." His whiskers drooped and he jumped into the open basket, curling into a ball of fur. Poor Neji. He was more alone then anyone could imagine. When all the errands are done, I have to find a way to make it up to him, if that is possible.

* * *

Finally I had reached the last thing on the list. I got the flowers delivered the cake, got the ingredients Tsunade needed and bought the herbs and rosemary we both needed for protection. The only thing left was to remind someone of their appointment for tomorrow. The house in front of me was huge. A white Victorian type, similar to the house I grew up in. I walked up the steps slowly and stopped at the screen door. I placed the basket holding Neji and everything I bought on the ground next to me. My finger pushed the doorbell in, gently. I waited patiently, for someone to answer the door, but no one did. Sighing I rang the doorbell again. I could leave a note but I didn't have a pen or a piece of paper. In defeat I picked up the basket and turned to walk back home.

"Is there something you need?" a male voice asked, coldly. I spun around and came face to face with a pair of dark onyx eyes. My body froze. I think my heart skipped a beat, not in surprise or affection, but in fear. The eyes pierced through mine. "Hello?" he asked again. Taking a step away from him I swallowed, preparing myself to speak.

"I came to tell …" I looked down at the paper for the name … Mikoto. "Mikoto, that she has an appointment with Lady Tsunade tomorrow at three o'clock."

"Sasuke! Who is at the door?" a woman yelled from inside the house.

"Tsunade's apprentice, she came to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow." He yelled back to her, but his eyes never left me.

"A-at th-three," I stuttered out. His eyes gave me that creepy feeling.

"At three!" he yelled again. I... have to get out of here. Now! I didn't have time to take in the rest of appearance but his eyes were enough for now.

"B-bye." I turned and started to walk away quickly. "Slow down, don't walk too fast." I muttered under my breath. I didn't want him to know he scared the shit out of me, but I bet he did know anyway.

"Bye," he called out and closed the door. I glanced back and thankfully he disappeared back into the house. I stopped at the gate and looked all around me to make sure the coast was clear. Tsunade's was completely across town and I don't think I can make it back in time for dinner. Okay … transportation spell. I put mental pictures of the house in the front of my mind and snapped my fingers. In a pop I was standing in our kitchen. Taking the herbs out of the basket I put them in the cupboards where they belonged. I pulled out Neji next, and held his sleeping form in my arms. He didn't say it directly, but he liked that girl. How can I help him? Only the elders could make him human again … right? Maybe I could find a way to do it too. I was to be the next leader to the Hyuuga coven. I would eventually control the elders, or at least have a say in what actions they take.

I placed Neji in his bed and put his food next to him. When he woke up he will probably be hungry, as always. I crept slowly past Tsunade and into the room where she had all of her spell books. I pulled all the potion books off of the shelves and placed them on the desk. I had to find a potion or spell to make Neji human again. There had to be one somewhere.

* * *

After paging through two books there still was nothing. Wordlessly Tsunade came in and gave me a dish filled with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. She didn't ask why I was in here or what I was doing. All she did was smile and return to the kitchen. I ate my dinner and continued to search, leaving the empty dish on the side of the desk. The pile of books that I already looked through went from two to seven, and there was still nothing. Why is this so hard? I just want Neji to be happy! Why can't I do that one simple thing for him?! In anger I pushed the books I haven't read yet off the desk and I fell to the floor Indian style.

"Give me a sign! A hint! A clue! Anything!" I yelled at the ceiling. The window I had never noticed before flew open, letting the harsh wind rush through the room. Books opened and pages were blown across the room. I leapt to my feet and slammed the window closed before it caused anymore damage. I surveyed the room and picked up the books and papers close to me. I tried to reorganize them, until I stepped on an open leather-covered book. I lifted it up and scanned the page I stepped on. It was a spell for animal transformations. I found it!

"Tsunade!" I screamed, running out of the room. I ran through the empty kitchen and into the living room. She sat in an old armchair, and looked at me questioningly.

"Yes dear?" she asked. Her face looked older. It had a few scattered wrinkles that she didn't have this morning.

"You look …"

"Older?" Tsunade smiled, carefully. "Yes, aging potions … they wear off every ten years. I have to make another one for myself. Maybe tomorrow I will teach you how to make one." I nodded. I loved to make potions. No matter what kind they are. I looked at her sadly, why would she use such things though?

"But you wanted something else dear." She said. Her white Persian jumped on the arm of the chair next to her. Oh right … the spell.

"Can you teach me how to make this?" I held the book open for her to see the spell.

"No." She frowned and looked up at me from the book.

"Why not?!" I yelled.

"Because this is what I meant this morning, dear. You want to do too much too fast. You have to take it slow. You are not ready for such spells." She pet her cat gently.

"Fine." I slammed the book closed and walked to the doorway before she called out my name. "What?" I asked stubbornly.

"The book." She outstretched her aging hand. I pushed the leather object into it and stomped all the way to my room. I slammed the door behind me and jumped into bed. When she was asleep I would find the book and do the spell by myself.

* * *

After I knew for sure that she went to bed I crept down the stairs and into the library. Looking around the room I saw it was back to what it looked like before I started looking for the spell, neat and organized. The leather-covered book was sitting on the desk in plain sight. I expected her to hide it from me. Does she want me to go behind her back and do the spell anyway? I walked around the desk and looked down at it. She must have done something to it. There had to be a catch or some kind of trick somewhere. With one finger I poked at the air surrounded the book. The tip of my finger hit a magic force field. How do I get the book out now? I closed my eyes to let myself think. I rubbed my hands together making blue sparks, scatter in all directions. A blue light appeared around my hands and I tried to pull the barrier down. Using my nails and the magic I made a hole in the barrier. I had it open, but I still had no way to get the book. It took both of my hands to hold the barrier open. I had to concentrate fully on that, so I couldn't float the book out using magic.

"The saying mother like daughter definitely applies here." Tsunade's sudden appearance made me let go of the barrier. The glow surrounded my hands disappeared and the barrier formed around the book once again. I turned to face her, guilty. … Wait she said mother like daughter … did she know my mother?

"Tsunade …" she raised her hand in the air to silence me.

"I told you that you have talent and you proved it. Hinata you have to understand I would be honored to teach you that spell, but not yet. Your mother was like this too. She was stubborn; she had to know how to do it now. Don't do that. You can learn so much more than any other witch, but you must take everything at an even pace. You have time; there is no need to rush." Tsunade waved her hand once again, but this time to tell me to come closer. I walked over to her slowly. She knew my mother? She reached out and held both of my hands in hers.

"You should go to bed now. I will explain more in the morning." Tsunade smiled. She walked to her room as I walked to mine.

* * *

End of chapter 3

_Thanks for reading and the reviews. I hoped you liked it and please review XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Spellbound

Chapter 4

Problems(Sasuke)

* * *

I walked into the police office after Asuma. Without looking at the bastard you knew he was wearing a leather jacket. You could hear the crinkle of it as he moved. I hated the way he strutted into the building. It was annoying as hell! Glancing around the busy room I saw the perps begin to stare and sneer at me. Some of them I knew not by name but by face. They were usual criminals of the town. ... But I can't judge. I was commonly placed within that category as well.

"Sasuke, I'll meet you in my office in a second," Asuma turned to me and said. "You remember where it is right?" .... Hn ... of course I know where it is idiot! I have been in there enough times.

"Hn," I sneered as I pushed past him and through the small crowd of working police officers. Asuma's office was down the hall. I turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy wooden door open. A desk covered with scattered papers stood in the middle of the room. Two uncomfortable looking chairs sat in front of it. Emotionlessly, I sat down on the chair that was more to the left and crossed my arms stubbornly. I closed my eyes and waited for him to slam the door open, just as Asuma always did.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Asuma's voice called out to me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw he was sitting behind the desk. I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting. The question was how long was he there watching me sleep?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I was surprised today, Sasuke. I didn't think you were the stealing type. You have never stolen anything before, just damage to public property and vandalism." He took the cigarette from his lips and placed it in the ash tray on his desk. The smell of smoke disgusts me. I turned my head to the right, allowing my nose to inhale clean air.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Asuma," I scoffed and started to stand. In less than a second the smoking man who annoys me cuffed me to the chair. I flinched slightly as the cold metal clapped around my wrist. The sound of both ends of the handcuffs closed loudly. With no other option I sat down again. I couldn't get out of here unless I broke the chair, but I'm too lazy to do that.

"Actually you do, unless you want to stay here." His lips turned upwards in a winning smirk. I hated him more than anything now. Asuma pulled out a lighter from his pocket, and started playing with it. He would flip it open and close, slowly and deliberately. He was trying to make me crack, but I wasn't going to. I won't crack just because he is acting more annoying than usual.

"Hn," I grunted and fidgeted in the chair. It was as uncomfortable as I thought it looked when I first walked in.

"Sasuke, please. Just tell me the truth." Asuma crossed his arms and leaned forward, giving me a sincere look.

"I stole an apple. So what?" I leaned forward also meeting his sincere look with one of malice.

"... At least I got you to admit it. But you won't tell me why will you?" he smirked gently and I turned my head away from him. It was my way of saying there was no way in hell that I would tell him anything that I didn't feel like saying. "Fine, I'll let your mother deal with you." ... Okay.....WAIT WHAT?!

"What?!" I jumped up from the chair, causing it to flip over.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Turning my head, I saw my mother walk into the doorway. I was so dead! Her apron was still on and she looked more angry than she ever has before.

"Yes mother," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You are going down a path of villainy, so you should feel what a villain feels when they get caught." What?! When villains get caught? .... Does she mean I have to spend a night in jail?

"So that means?"

"It means you will be sharing a cell with another one of my patrolleys, Haru." Asuma walked from behind his desk and un-cuffed the chair from me. He kept the metal on my wrist, and attached the end that was once attached to the chair to his own wrist. He was going to take me to the cell. Wherever that was.

"I will see you tomorrow, Sasuke," my mother said and walked out without another word.

* * *

"Asuma!" a man with silver hair, wearing a mask, called out to Asuma and me as we walked to the cell. As Asuma stopped to greet him, so did I. Once again, I have no other option but to do what he wanted me to do. When the scarecrow, it's what his hair reminded you of, caught up with us, he began to talk.

"The chief wants you to give some of your patrolleys to other officers, since you have Kurenai and the baby coming. I'm here to take your duty of watching this little one." Little one? Did he just seriously call _me that?_

"Sasuke, it's up to you." Asuma smirked lightly at me. I have to choose? … What a hard decision! I would do anything to get away from your smoke-addicted ass.

"Whatever … if I'm supposed to go to him now … I don't care." Using the lighter he pulled out of his pocket he lit the end of the cigarette and placed it back in his mouth.

"Well fine. If that's what you want, but you are still sleeping over."

Minutes later he un-cuffed me and pushed me through the open cell door. A boy with long green hair was hanging upside down from the top bunk. I assume, he must be Haru.

"Hey." His face broke into a creepy smile. A giggle escaped through a straight line of his yellow teeth. This guy reminded me of the Joker … in a really bad way.

"Hn," I grunted and looked around the rest of the cell. What a dump! It was a disgusting-looking chamber made up of three brick walls that were once covered in white paint … maybe two hundred years ago when this town was founded. A small window was located on the upper right wall. Barely any light came through. With its size, I could probably just be able to fit my head in it. I smirked and glanced at my new roommate. Was he a freaking monkey or something?!

"Soooo? What's your name?" He flipped himself upwards and onto the top bunk. He turned to face me. His yellow eyes scanned over my appearance, similar to how I looked at him before. … he wanted my name. Should I or shouldn't I? Oh! What the hell?!

"Naruto," I smiled brightly, which was out of character for me. If I'm going to use his name I might as well act the part.

"Naruto what?"

"Uzamaki."

"Uzamaki? I've heard that before. You're that kid that works for that old pervert who writes those books." Hmm … everyone gossips too much in this town.

"Yep, that's me. Believe it!" I can't believe I just said. Now I have a funny taste in my mouth. Ewwww. I laid down on the bottom bunk without another glance at the creep that was now above me.

"But what are you in here for?" He swung down on the side of the bunk like a spider. He hung upside down and looked at me. If I wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, I would have shit my pants or at least looked startled. But I didn't because I am ME!

"Stole some shit, you?" I grumbled and closed my eyes. I didn't feel like looking at him anymore.

"Stabbed a guy in the face." My eyes flicked open gently and I glanced at him calmly. Was he serious?! "I never should have gone to that bar," the creep muttered to himself and swung back onto his bed. … Asuma put me in a jail cell with a FREAKING PSYCHOPATH! Oh well … life is fun, isn't it? Dear children, that is what we as humans call sarcasm … if you didn't know. I stared at the bottom of the creep's bunk until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

The cell's barred door was thrown open loudly by the scarecrow-looking man, causing me to flip out of bed and onto the floor. I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet. What the hell did he want?!

"Hey!" He moved his hand in an almost friendly looking wave. I have a feeling this guy is going to be more annoying than Asuma was.

"Hi!" I heard the creep yell from behind me. I turned and glared at him. In fear, Haru, a.k.a. the creep, fell back onto his bed wordlessly. I still got it!

"How was your night?"

"Hn." I walked past and through the opening. I want to get as far away from the psychopath as possible.

"Bye Naruto! See you soon!" the creep yelled, returning to his upside down position on the bunk. I stopped, sending another glare at him and continued to walk away. The scarecrow caught up to me in a few short steps. He was only about two inches taller than me if you didn't count the height of his hair.

"Why did you give him a fake name?" he asked carelessly.

"Because I felt like it," I sneered. Talking to him is a waste of time. … But really I just told him I was Naruto because I didn't want to admit to anyone, including myself, that I just spent an entire night in a jail cell. A jail cell that criminals had slept in while waiting for their sentence to end. A criminal … like my brother.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha, my name is Kakashi and I'm your new parole officer." Even with the ridiculous mask I noticed he had a smirk on his face. It wasn't the know-it-all smirk that I have come to know from Asuma. It was something completely different. It looked a little like the smirk I wore. The one that screamed "don't mess with me! I've seen it all!" Has this guy really seen it all?

"Whatever." I looked back in the direction we were walking. Thankfully it was out of the police station. The bright sun blinded me as we walked outside.

"I suppose I have to take you home. Asuma told me you live with your mother." I threw a glare at him, casually. What did me living with my mom have anything to do with him? "I know how it feels, Sasuke. My father died when I was young as well. It's hard to live up to. And your older brother makes everything worse doesn't he?" My chest tightened. He knew how I felt? How could he know how I felt?! His situation was probably completely different from mine.

"You don't know, so stop pretending that you care. You're worse than Asuma." Before my brain could tell my body to do anything, I realized I was already running. The wind burned as it passed my face. I glanced behind me to check if he was chasing after me …. And he wasn't.

* * *

When I finally reached the gate leading to my house I stopped to catch my breath. Hanging on to the gate, I hung my head and breathed in deeply. I was free from the scarecrow for now.

"Hey Uchiha." Startled, I looked up and saw Kakashi. He got here before I did. How? "Surprised to see me?" he asked, sweetly. Angrily I brushed past him through the gate and up the path to my house.

"Asuma said you had problems, but like an idiot I laughed at him." Problems?!

"You have the problems not me!" I screamed behind my back.

"Then why are you getting angry? Why were you in jail last night? I do have problems, but they're different from yours. I can help you Sasuke."

"No one can help me," I muttered. I had finally reached the door. Opening the screen and then the heavy door behind it, I stomped inside and slammed it in Kakashi's face.

"See ya later!" I heard his voice scream through the door. I have a feeling he is going to be harder to get rid of than Asuma was. I leaned the back of my skull against the cold door and sighed. Why me?

* * *

I threw myself down on my bed once I got into my room. My mom wasn't home. She was probably out shopping. The black paint that covered my walls made everything darker. I needed to change it. Even though I would never admit it to anyone, especially Kakashi, he was right. I did have problems. I was trying so hard to not be my brother I am turning into him anyway. I pulled my self to the edge of my bed and leaned over it. My eyes searched underneath my bed for the thing I needed. Towards the bottom corner of my bed I saw the box. I reached for it and pulled it out. The old shoe box held something I have ignored since my father …. I can't even think it. In one swift movement I opened the box and the paints stared back at me. What could I paint?

"Sasuke!" my mother's voice yelled up the stairs. She was home. "Will you come down here?!" Placing the lid back on the shoebox, I walked downstairs to meet her. My mother stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. Her face held no emotion. I could not tell if she was angry, upset, or happy.

"Hi, Mom," I said, quietly. I stopped a few steps away from where she stood.

"How was your night, dear?" she asked sweetly, but her eyes were trying to read what I was going to say.

"It was enlightening," I said with a small frown. She smiled and stepped up to the two steps in between us and she hugged me tightly. That must have been the answer she was looking for. She released me and walked into the kitchen, while telling me about her night. I wasn't listening at all. I nodded at the right times, only making her think I was paying attention. I woke up from my blank daydream when the doorbell rang.

"Sasuke will you get that?" my mother asked.

"Yeah." I practically ran out of the kitchen, but I stopped at the doorway when I saw who was at the door. It was that girl. The white-eyed one. I stood in the doorway away from the door. The shadows hid me well. I knew she couldn't see me. I watched her as she fidgeted slightly while she waited. She was interesting to say the least. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed that was different about her, but now I realized there was more. The eyes that I thought were only white also had specks of lavender in them. Her hair was black, but it still held a violet, almost dark blue tint in the sun, and she was just as pale as I was. I smirked when I saw her finger push the doorbell again. Patient yet persistent. I wonder why she was here of all places. My eyes were drawn to her lips as she heaved out a sigh. She leaned down and picked up her basket. As she started to turn away I said, "Is there something you need?" My voice sounded colder than I wanted it to be. She spun around gracefully and faced me. Our eyes locked. I saw something I didn't expect to see in her eyes. Pain and sadness. I looked harder at her, hoping I would be able to see more, but nothing else shone through.

"Hello?" I asked making my voice sound less cold. I didn't want to scare her, but it might be too late. My smirk fell a little as she took a step away from me. She didn't like close contact, I assume.

"I came to tell …" She looked down at the paper in her hand. "Mikoto, that she has an appointment with Lady Tsunade tomorrow at three o'clock." I raised my eyebrow slightly and continued to stare at her. It seemed to make her sweat.

"Sasuke! Who is at the door?" my mother yelled from the kitchen. She's probably worried that it's one of my friends, the hooligans I call my friends.

"Tsunade's apprentice, she came to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow," I yelled back at her. I still was staring at her. What was her name again? Naruto told me what it was yesterday. Honito? No, that's not even a name. Hanata, no. Hinata! That was it.

"A-at th-three." She stuttered out. She stutters? She really is different from the girls around here.

"At three!" I yelled back at my mother again. Fear and anxiety flashed in her lavender-tinted eyes. I did scare her.

"B-bye." She turned and started to walk away quickly. "Slow down, don't walk too fast." I heard her mumbled to herself.

"Bye," I said to her, as she continued down the path. I closed the door and stepped back but my eyes still didn't leave her. Hinata stopped at the gate, and turned, looking over the surroundings. There was no one outside. A small smile formed on her face and she closed her eyes. She raised both of her hands slightly and snapped her fingers. In an instant Hinata disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the spot where she was before. She was gone. Karin couldn't have been right, could she?

I ran up the stairs, taking them two by two. I slammed my door closed and turned on my computer. There had to be something online.

"Witch-a person who has great knowledge and power over the use of mystical forces, commonly known as "magic"(1)."

"**witch**

Date:

Before 12th century

1**:** one that is credited with usually malignant supernatural powers ; _especially_ **:** a woman practicing usually black witchcraft often with the aid of a devil or familiar **:** **sorceress** — compare **warlock**

2**:** an ugly old woman **:** **hag**

3**:** a charming or alluring girl or woman

4**:** a practitioner of Wicca" (2)

"This can't be happening," I sighed and banged my head against my desk. There were so many things about witches and some of the things contradict each other. What's the truth?! Spells, magic, potions. Could she be able to all of that? Could she do magic and help me? I turned off my computer and lied down on my bed, ignoring my old paint set that I pulled out earlier.

My eyes lifted open when sunlight from my window hit my face. I slept that entire time? and I wasn't on my bed, I was sitting up on the floor, facing the wall. I noticed my shirt and hands were covered in paint. My eyes drifted upwards on the wall I was facing. Hinata's painted face stared back at me. Her lavender eyes sparkled, and her thin mouth formed a bright smile, radiating happiness. Her dark hair was thrown behind her shoulders and a purple witch's hat rested on her head. A yellow star hung from the folded down point, matching the yellow band wrapped around it. She wore a black and purple dress that went down to her knees. Bright yellow stars were scattered all over the skirt of the dress, while the top had a purple torso laced with black. She had a tattoo on her left arm. It looked like a flame. I studied the painting further and noticed she was sitting on a broom while a small black cat, that had the same eyes as her, sat behind her. I had painted her like this on a starry background of my own wall. I haven't painted in my sleep like this since … a long time ago.

"Sasuke!" my mother called for me form the other side of the door. I couldn't let her see Hinata. I don't know what she would do, but it wouldn't be good. My bedroom door started to open. Quickly I jumped up and ran to the door. I pushed it closed.

"I'm not decent, mom!" I leaned against the door, and sighed silently. Good excuse but it wouldn't last for long.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I'll leave your clean laundry outside." I heard the smile in her voice.

"It's okay, Mom. I'll put it away then." I listened through the door as she walked away. I popped my head out and looked down both sides of the hallway. My mother had gone downstairs. I grabbed the basket of clothes and threw it in my room. Without thinking, I threw on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt that I could find. I locked the door, and climbed out of the window. I had to get black paint to cover up my painting. Maybe I'll take a picture of it first before I cover it up.

* * *

End of chapter 4

_Okay here is another chapter. I haven't written in awhile. So I hope you all like it. I enjoy Sasuke's chapters more than Hinata's for some reason. The real sasuhinaness hasn't started yet, but it will soon. So thanks for reading and please review! XD_

_(1) Definition from Wikipedia, Buffy the vampire slayer._

_(2) Definition from Merriam _


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Spellbound

Chapter 5

Information (Hinata)

* * *

"Your mother …" Tsunade paused and looked me directly in the eye. We were sitting in the living room; Neji and I were on the couch while she and Shizune sat on the arm chair. She did know my mother, and now I finally get to know how.

"She was an amazing witch. I met her after she turned thirteen. Like with you, our first meeting was in the sky. It was a cold night in October, and I saw this witch that I had never seen before. She looked lost, so I decided I would help her. It was the least I could do for a new witch just starting out. As I flew up beside her I saw her broomstick was hand carved and had intricate markings on its handle and a purple cat with a yellow star on her neck sat in front of her. We spoke for some time. She told me her name was Hitome Honda and her cat's name was Anko. Also that she had no idea where to start her journey." When Tsunade smiled widely I noticed how one night made her look older than before. Wrinkles had appeared all over her once carefree-looking face. I smiled in reply; my mom … was just like I was?

"I told her she could come and train with me." Train with her? Tsunade was my mother's teacher as well?! "And she did." Tsunade's smile faded and so did mine.

"She left when she met a warlock by the name of Hiashi Hyuuga. Powerful man, he swept her off her feet. I was at the wedding, and I remember she begged me to train her children the same way I trained her. Your father didn't seem to like that, so he kicked me out. I never saw your mother again, nor did I have the chance to meet you until now." More questions swarmed in my head. My father? He didn't like Tsunade? Why?

"Why did he do that?" I asked curiously. I knew my father could be a jackass when he wanted too, but when my mother was involved in anything, he was the sweetest person alive. That is … until she died.

"He thought I was going to take your mother and whatever children she did have away from him. He was afraid of being lonely, I suppose." Lonely? I don't think so. He is the one who pushes everyone away from him. He hates everyone … especially me. I felt Neji rub one of my hands with his head. He knew what I was thinking.

"But enough with the past. It's the future that matters now." She rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen. Shizune curled into a ball of white on the chair, seemingly ignoring the fact that Tsunade was no longer beside her. I pulled Neji into my arms and hugged him tightly.

"I need to breathe," I heard him wheeze against my chest. With a giggle I loosened my grip. I placed him gently on the couch as I got up. I felt Shizune's eyes follow me. She seemed more human-like than Neji sometimes, but Tsunade never told me that she was once human like Neji was. Maybe I can ask Neji to find out for me. Tsunade and I were going to make an aging potion today. I smiled brightly, and walked into the kitchen. I won't let my feelings of sadness ruin my good mood.

* * *

"Now mix in the sesame root," Tsunade instructed me. She was standing a foot behind me, staring into the cauldron. The cast iron cauldron was about the same size as me, and the bubbling substance it held was a bright, lime-green color. According to the spell book, it was supposed to turn clear after two minutes of mixing. …why wasn't it clear yet?! My arms were starting to hurt already.

"Just a little longer. It's almost done," she said while pulling out some glass bottles. She placed them all in a line on the counter. Glancing down at the potion, it was clear! Yes! Judging by the size of the cauldron, she will need more bottles. Did she really need all of this for herself?

"It's done." I said as I stopped stirring. I placed the spoon gently on the counter and reached for one of the bottles. Tsunade stopped me by slapping my hand away. I stared back at her with complete and utter shock. I didn't think she would be the type to slap me away like that. I was supposedly her apprentice after all. I was supposed to do most of the work.

"Your work is done for now. Once I get this in bottles you have to deliver it to people." Tsunade smiled brightly, I tried to match her fake smile with one of my own, but I wasn't that successful. With a curt nod, I walked back into the living room. Neji was still sitting on the couch. Right where I left him, but now his tail was fluffed out in anger and his ears were pushed back. A hiss escaped from his lips in the direction of Shizune. She was sitting up on the arm chair. Her dark eyes were glaring at neji, but she made no movements or sounds.

"Neji?" my voice shook. What was going on?

"Hinata!" Tsunade's voice called me from the other room. She was done filling the bottles already? Silently I continued to stare at Neji. He didn't move at all. It made no sense what happened. The two cats seem to tolerate each other just fine before. Tsunade called out my name again, but in an angrier tone.

"Coming." My voice cracked as I replied and I followed her voice back into the kitchen. Once I walked in, I noticed she did have all the bottles filled. They were all corked and placed into three different baskets. My eyes studied her face. She was younger again; she must have taken the potion for herself already.

"I need you to deliver these two baskets to the addresses on their handles." I nodded in understanding and my hand reached out for the baskets. "Can you manage it, dear?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yes, I believe so." I grabbed both of the handles and let the baskets hang on my arm gently. Without another word I slipped out of the kitchen and back into the living room, to get Neji. Maybe he needed some fresh air. Neither of us was used to being in the house all day.

"Neji?" I looked over to the couch, but he wasn't there. I carefully looked around the whole room. Where did he go? A muffled meow rang through my ears. I walked closer to the couch.

"Meow." I gasped and spun around. The meow came from Shizune. She licked her snow white front paw innocently and stared at me. I heard a muffled meow once again, from behind the couch. I kneeled on one of the couch cushions and leaned over the back. I looked down into the dark space behind the couch, and the meow came again.

"Neji!" I screamed and jumped off the couch. Without thinking I shoved the couch away from him. How long was he there? He was curled up into a tight ball and was wrapped in purple yarn. A few strands ran over his mouth which made his meows muffled. When his eyes caught mine he started to struggle to get free, but it was useless. I picked him up in my arms and untangled his mouth and paws. I hugged him to my chest and walked over to the door. I could feel Shizune's eyes watch me. In a swift movement I glared at the white fluff ball and walked out the door. I slammed it behind me.

"The nerve of that devil cat!" Neji vented in my arms. I didn't think her cat was capable of that. I just assumed she was just a regular cat … maybe I was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked in a whispered tone. We were walking through a crowd of people in the marketplace. I didn't want them to think I was crazy, since normal people don't talk to their cats. Not in public anyway.

"Well, she called me a housecat, when obviously she's the housecat! I got mad and then you walked in and then went back into the kitchen. I called her a pathetic familiar, and she said she wasn't one and attacked me! We fought a little but she found the yarn and somehow wrapped me up in it." I was wrong. Shizune isn't a normal house cat, but she's not a familiar either. I petted Neji's head slowly.

"What else could Shizune be?" I asked. He's been alive for awhile he must know something.

"She could be a human that Tsunade turned into a cat." It's possible but …

"Would she really do that?"

"We don't really know her Hinata. She could be capable of anything," Neji whispered into my arm. … We don't really know her. There is so much to Tsunade that I don't know. I can't trust her completely. I just have to keep my eyes open.

"Maybe the library would have more answers," he suggested in another whisper. I nodded in reply. After we deliver these baskets, our next stop will be the library.

* * *

As I continued through the town, the houses became lass extravagant and I saw less people on the street. I decided to go to the address that was further away. It was on the outskirts of the other side of town, somewhere in my few days here I have never traveled.

"I wish I still had my broom." I mumbled to myself. My feet were killing me and the fact that Neji was still asleep in my arms didn't help. I suppose I could make another broom when I get home from the library.

"Hey, girl!" I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. I glanced over my right shoulder and saw a gray-haired guy wearing glasses.

"Yes?" I asked without stopping. I don't like talking to strangers, but I can protect myself if it's necessary.

"You're not the type of girl I usually see around here." Really? That's actually a compliment.

"I'm making a delivery." I increased my walking speed only by a little. I didn't want the creeper to know that he was scaring me.

"To whom?" he asked. Why does it matter to you, creeper?! His voice disgusted me.

"Orochimaru." I stopped finally to only look both ways before I crossed the street. Even though doing that wasn't necessary. There weren't even cars in this neighborhood.

"Ah … Orochimaru-sama." I saw his smirk widen out of the corner of my eye. "He's my master. We live right there." My eyes followed the direction of his outstretched finger to a rundown old mansion. That's where this guy lived?

"Well if you're on your way home, could you take these with you?" I stopped and turned to face him suddenly.

"Anything, for Lady Tsunade's pretty apprentice." I handed him one of the baskets and he turned away. He started to walk slowly to the house he pointed out to me, but he stopped. Turning to face me, he flashed another smirk and said, "I'm Kabuto, by the way." Kabuto, huh? A creepy name for a creeper.

I turned around and found the nearest dark alleyway. I wasn't going to walk all the way back into the better part of town. I shook neji gently in my arms, to wake him up. He had to be awake when we did the transportation spell. I waited patiently until he yawned and fully woke up from his dreams.

"Ready sleepyhead?" I smiled down at him.

"Ready for-" I didn't allow him to finish his question before I transported us to another alleyway. I let go of the breath I held and looked out of the alleyway. As far as I know, no one saw us, which is good.

"That's the second time you have performed magic in front of me." I closed my eyes in fear at the sound of the voice behind me. … Great, this is all I need. Someone to now know what I am. "Are you an evil witch?"

"No! What… who do you think you are?!" I spun around and faced the … dark haired boy from … yesterday. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans that were scattered with little dots of paint. He was holding two paint cans, one in each hand. I swallowed slowly and waited for his reply. He seemed scarier yesterday, but I guess that could change in a matter of moments.

"Well, I know I'm Sasuke Uchiha, but who are you?" His dark eyes locked onto mine. "Actually a more fitting question is what are you?" Oh God! Oh God! What do I do?! I panicked in side my head. I made my facial expression remain calm. Must not show him that he's right.

"I'm normal, but I'm pretty sure you're insane." Yes! Good comeback! one for me zero for you, Sasuke Uchiha. I turned and walked out into the busy street. I have to try and lose him … somehow.

"No, you only hope I'm insane." Sasuke followed me. He had to jog a little so he could walk evenly with me. In pure instinct I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"You haven't found anything important! No matter who you tell, they probably won't believe you. So save your sanity while you still can." I released my grip on his shirt and started walking again. I can't believe I just did that. It was so unlike me. I was terrified of him yesterday.

"Who said I was going to tell anyone?!" he yelled after me. I continued to walk ignoring what he had said, but my lips still formed a small smile. You would expect that someone would tell every person that they now that they found a real life witch. For some odd reason I could feel he was telling the truth. He won't tell anyone.

* * *

Finally I found the apartment that the bottles were supposed to be delivered to. I didn't feel like dealing with more crazy people, so I left the bottle outside the door. I knocked heavily on the wooden door and ran down the hallway. I waited until I heard the door open and then close after a few seconds. I peered down the hallway and saw that they took the bottles. The person probably knew what they were, and where they came from.

"Where to next?" Neji swished his tail across the carpeted floor.

"We're going to the library." I pushed in the elevator button and we waited.

* * *

The library was located in a gothic-shaped building. It was made of gray stones and gargoyles guarded the entrance. There were twenty … Maybe fifty steps leading up to the heavy double oak doors. Neji walked beside me as we traveled up the steps and through the oak doors.

The first room we walked into was the main section of the library. The mountain-sized shelves of books surrounded us on all sides. There was a clear path leading directly to the librarian's desk. Focusing on the desk I saw the librarian was just sitting there, looking bored. Her purple hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, but all the ends stuck out in different directions.

"Hey! No running in the library, maggots!" the purple-haired librarian yelled. Her hands were covered by fishnet gloves and her fingernails were adorned with long fake tips with dark stars on them.

"That can't be her." Neji muttered to himself. Her who? He ran ahead of me and jumped on the desk in front of the librarian.

"Neji? Is that you?" I heard her ask. They knew each other? But how? I walked over to join them. The desk had many random objects scattered everywhere.

"It's been a long time, Anko. How is it being human again?" Anko? This was my mother's familiar? She kind of matched the cat description Tsunade gave me. As a human she had wild purple hair and a crescent moon shaped mark on the side of her neck.

"It's a pain in the ass, but I don't miss the fur." She laughed and petted Neji on the head. Her eyes traveled to where I stood. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes grew bigger. … She noticed that I'm her daughter. "You grew so fast. The last time I saw you … you were just a baby." Anko said to me. That's probably why I didn't remember her. She stood and walked to the other side of the desk where I was standing. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

If my mother's familiar is human that means that Neji can definitely become human again too. I smiled softly as she released me.

"So what are you two doing here?" Anko asked. She continued to stare at me with a goofy grin.

"We're here for some information," Neji replied, licking his front paw.

"… Well yeah, but about what?"

"Familiars and what exactly did Tsunade teach my mother?" I said. I watched her expression changed drastically at the sound of Tsunade's name. There was something going on here, but what?

"I can't tell you here, but if you meet me tomorrow at the restaurant on the other side of town … at maybe noon?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

* * *

A long piece of wood was thrown across my lap, and I held a carving knife in my hand. Neji played with the small ball of yarn I bought for him on the way home and People walked past us in groups or by themselves. It was always more calming to carve a broom when I was outside, although I didn't have the usual scenery, but this was okay. I glanced at the people walking up the street. My eyes narrowed at what I saw. It was him again, but this time he didn't have the paint cans. The black hair on his head was sticking up more obnoxiously than before. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring directly at me. Is he stalking me now?!

"What now?" I asked when he was close enough to me.

"Nothing. I'm just walking by, but since you asked." He smirked and sat down next to me. Neji took a moment to stare at him, and then continued to play with the yarn.

… Great!

* * *

End of chapter 5

_thanks for reading and all the reviews! hope you all like this chapter. please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Spellbound

Chapter 6

Truth (Sasuke)

* * *

I watched her back as she walked down the street away from me. When confronted with what she was, Hinata tried to make it look like I was insane. I still can't believe Karin was right. I glanced down at the paint cans in my hands. Should I really cover up her picture?

… I did already buy the paint. I sighed and started walking home.

"Teme!" the dobe screamed as I walked past his cart … thing. His blonde hair flashed brighter in the sunlight.

"What do you want, dobe?" I sneered back, without stopping.

"Nothing. Do you wanna hang out or something?" his brightness really pissed me off sometimes. I had work to do right now.

"Not today, dobe, maybe later," I muttered and quickened my pace.

"You sure? We could go eat at Sakura's restaurant." He was jogging to keep up with me now. His cart was left behind. Was he serious?

"No." Using Sakura as persuasion would only push me away, not bring me closer. "I have to paint my room." The excuse flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. Shit!

"Okay, if you say so." Naruto stopped and turned to face the other direction. "See you, teme!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Why was he my best friend again? Oh yeah … I don't have that many people waiting in line to be friends with me.

"Bye," I muttered once again. I started jogging lightly so I could get home faster. I didn't feel like dealing with any other human contact.

I hung the paint cans on my left forearm and climbed back into my room. It wasn't that hard, but when I finally stepped onto my bedroom floor I was out of breath. I have to start exercising more… this was pathetic. I couldn't handle climbing up my two story house anymore.

"The stairs would have been easier." My breath hitched in my throat when I heard her voice. How did she get in here? I looked at my mother with wide eyes. She sat on the edge of my bed, back straight and hands delicately folded in her lap. Her face held a small frown.

"I wanted to be," I paused. What did I want to be?! "Adventurous." The word came out and surprisingly it worked.

"Or hide the fact you did that." She nodded over towards the wall where Hinata was still painted. My mother stood and walked in front of my painting. "Who is she?" She turned her smiling face to me. She was happy?!

"Hn," I grunted. I had no idea what to say. Do I tell her the truth?

"Please tell me you know her name, dear," she giggled. Her name? Of course I knew her name, but how can I tell you? You might tell her and then I'll look like a weirdo. And I am not a weirdo! I have weirdo friends! But that's it!

"Hinata," I said slowly. I swallowed and placed the paint cans on the floor.

"Sunny place. That's a beautiful name. It matches her." Her smile widened. "When did she pose for you?"

"She didn't. I painted it in my sleep." Her onyx eyes locked onto mine. They were wide with surprise. She knew the same thing I did. I painted her in my sleep, meaning something that included her was about to happen… like last time.

_I yawned as I pushed myself up. For some reason I was on the floor, and not in my bed. The blue clouded pajamas I wore were completely covered in paint. My eyes looked around the room trying to find that paint, and I did. It was scattered everywhere. I noticed two of my walls had paintings on them. The wall directly in front of me caught my eye immediately. My father and older brother were back to back. Their faces were turned front allowing Their dark gray eyes to glare at each other discreetly. Both of the men were wearing suits. My father's police badge was shining on his breast pocket, while my brother's was nowhere to be found. The scene behind them was full of broken buildings and fire. _

_Confused I turned to the other wall. What had been painted there? Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. It was my mother. Her face was covered in dark dust that was only streaked by her own tears. A painting of me was running between the two scenes. My clothes were singed from fire and I was crying too. _

I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory from when I was ten.

"Sasuke?" she whispered my name, and took a step closer to me.

"It's fine. It means nothing." I smirked happily, trying to show her I was fine. … though I was worried now. What was going to happen to Hinata? "I'm going to cover it up." I started scouring the room for my big paintbrush when I heard a camera click. I glanced over at my mother.

"For memories." She raised the camera in her hands to show me and walked out of my room. Frowning I turned to look at Hinata. Whatever was happening, it's good she still can put on a smiling face. She seemed so unselfish, unlike me. My paint brush sat on my desk, as though it was waiting for me. I opened the paint can and dipped the brush in.

* * *

It took me two hours to return my wall to its previous pitch black glory. Since Hinata's smiling face could no longer brighten it, my room gained back its usual darkness. To get away from the paint smell I leapt down the stairs two at a time.

"Sasuke!" I had just landed on the hallway floor when I heard my name. I sauntered in the kitchen expecting maybe some lunch or some other food item, but I got my brother instead. His gray blue hair was tied back into a low ponytail, and his dark eyes pierced through me.

"Hello little brother." My mind went blank. What was I going to do? My mouth refused to open and I …. wouldn't know what to say if it would either. The only thing that reacted was my legs. Before my mind could tell them what to do they were running. Running out of the house and down the street to the playground where I always went for some peace.

I sat down on the closest swing. I was an idiot!! He is the reason our father was … gone and I couldn't even say anything to him when he was just sitting in my kitchen. How could I possibly get my own revenge on him and his little 'friends', if I couldn't push some syllables out of my mouth in his presence. I wasn't scared. I… yeah, actually I was. My older brother scares me. Usually I would never admit that to another person, especially myself, but I wasn't delusional. Lying to myself won't help anything. I swung back and forth slowly. Mother was still safe while he was around. He wouldn't dare hurt her, it would only raise suspicion on himself. Closing my eyes, I sighed and leaned my head against one of the metal chains suspending the swing.

"Hey Sasuke." I opened my eyes to see Kakashi sitting on the swing next to me. What did he want now? I didn't do any criminal actions since I left the jail. His silver hair moved slightly in the wind. How could it stay up like that without gel? I scoffed to myself, throwing the question out of my brain.

"Hn." I closed my eyes again, trying to ignore him.

"Asuma said you liked hanging out here alone." My eyes popped open, and I stared at him. How did Asuma know I liked to be here? They were both supposed to be parole officers, not stalkers.

"Yeah… it's nice, when I'm alone," I snapped, hoping he would take the hint. He didn't seem that stupid.

"You can't go through everything alone, Sasuke." He leaned back and started to swing. I studied his profile for a little as he swung back and forth. "It's good to have a person you can trust, someone you can turn to when you need them," he said, continuing his little speech.

"Do you think that this little speech of yours will make me open up and trust you or something?!" I sneered. I was right before. He was worse than Asuma. He seemed more pushy and manipulative.

"No … but we should just spend some time together, as friends. Then maybe you will start trusting me." He pushed out his legs to stop the swing. He kicked up some dirt in the process. "How about we start with lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." I frowned, staring down at the dirt. I actually was starving, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Fine we could do this the hard way." Kakashi scratched the top of his head as he rose from the swing. "Tomorrow at the Haruno's restaurant. Noon. And if you don't show up I will find you, and stalk you better than any fan girl you have ever had! Do not think I cannot make your life a living hell, because I can and will happily … if you make me."

"And if I do go, will you leave me alone?!" … Whoa that was a little creepy. Ok .. A lot creepy.

"No …" I turned my face towards him, sending a death glare. "But I will give you more space," he finished, completely unfazed by my glare. I watched as Kakashi started walking down the path and through the gate.

For once in my seventeen years of life I needed some Naruto time. Only his annoying ways could settle the thoughts plaguing my well-being.

* * *

I glared at my blonde best friend. He was asleep. … Jiraiya paid him to do this …. Nothing! His eyelids were clamped shut as he snored obnoxiously. This was ridiculous! I frowned and continued to walk up the street. I put my hands into my pockets out of pure boredom. My eyes looked ahead but didn't focus on any specific target until I saw her. A long piece of wood was thrown across her lap and her little pale hand held a plain carving knife. I smirked and walked a little faster. I didn't expect to see her so soon.

"What now?" her voice called out in an annoyed way. She didn't want to see me this soon I suppose.

"Nothing. I was just walking by, but since you asked…" I sat down next to her. With a heavy sigh she stared at her cat and then back at me.

"I told you before, no one will believe you, so if you're here to blackmail me, it won't work." Her voice was calm but her eyes kept darting up and down the piece of wood. I really did make her nervous.

"I'm not here for that. I …uh… just want to talk." I turned slightly so I could face her while sitting on the step. "I am not going to tell anyone. I promise. I just wanted to know if you can help me .. Somehow." I don't know how honestly. … but magic is supposed to make life better, so why can't it make mine better?

"Help you how?" she asked as her fingers guided the knife down the piece of wood. The piece seemed to be getting rounder with each slice she took out.

"It's a really long story and I doubt you would want to hear it," I muttered. She doesn't even like me why would she help me? Even if I tell her the sad story of my life.

"If you don't tell me something about the story, I won't know how to help you." Hinata placed the wood on the step beside her and took her cat up into her arms. "I'm Hinata, and this is Neji," she introduced herself and the cat.

"… Hi." I smirked slowly and thought where should I start everything. "My father was killed by my brother when I was younger." My eyes stared at the ground as I spoke. I didn't want to know what the look in her eyes held. Mockery, sadness, pity. "My mother and I have been alone ever since, except when my brother comes home. She doesn't know, that it was him, but I don't want her to know. It would hurt her too much. I just want him to pay for what he's done." By the end I noticed my hand had formed a tight fist, making my knuckles white. I still refused to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose a parent as well, but I'm not sure what I can do to help you." She placed her hand gently on my fist. It was a comforting gesture. "I'm not very experienced with magic, but you can ask Tsunade. She may be able to help you."

"No, it's not Tsunade that is supposed to help me. It's you. I don't know how and I don't know why, but you're the only one." I finally glanced up at her. Hinata's eyes were wide with an emotion I couldn't quite place. At that very second I regretted saying all the things I said. I didn't understand how I can't talk like that to other people I have grown up with, but with her I felt like I could tell her anything. I broke our eye contact and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's my problem, just because you have magic doesn't automatically mean you can make my sucky life better." I stood and brushed invisible dirt off my pants. "Thanks for listening," I said before walking off. I didn't expect her to stop me and say something. I should have thought about this more … I have been with Naruto too much, I'm getting stupid and impulsive. In a way I was proud of myself. I told someone the truth of what happened that night.

_I ran towards the burning buildings. I stopped in front of one of them. It felt like this building was the right one. I pushed through the broken door and inside. _

"_Father!" I yelled into the darkness. I followed the light into a room that was surrounded by a blazing fire. Itachi was standing in the center of the room, our father was on the ground in front of him. His pinstriped suit was as perfect as usual except for the blood stains on the sleeves and torso. _

"_Itachi…? Why son?" Father's voice cracked. Tears fell down his face in streams. I noticed how dirty his face was. The tears seemed to wash some of the dirt away. "why are you doing this?" _

"_Because Father, I am not like you and I never will be like you!!!" Itachi pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed at him. "I am a mobster, not a police officer. You believed I could do no wrong. I was an angel, that wanted to be like another you. Well you were wrong father!! I never wanted to be you!!!" I watched from behind a shipping box as my brother brought back the safety button with his thumb._

"_NOO!!" I screamed and ran towards them. I stopped once I was in between them both. I spread my arms out to bigger. _

"_Stop it! Brother please!" I begged. I felt two hands grab me. It was my father. He pulled me back into his arms. _

"_Sasuke! Go back to your mother! Stay with her and protect her," my father whispered in my ear before he shoved me onto the ground further away from him and my brother. The gun shot rang out through the fiery building before I could look up. I started crying as I finally did look up. Our father's lifeless body was there. I watched as my brother was looking at me. _

"_Sasuke?" he took a few steps towards me, but I pushed myself away and ran to my father. My father! Not his!! He had no right to say he was his father anymore! I hugged his body to me as I continued to cry. _

"_Sasuke! We have to leave. The building is burning. Sasuke!!" Itachi yelled. He had appeared next to me now. I didn't reply, I only hugged him harder. "Sasuke!!" he yelled again, but this time he wrapped his arms around me and ripped me from father's body. I struggled against his strength but he didn't release me until we were outside. Itachi threw me to the ground in front of him and pinned me there so I couldn't run back inside. _

"_Listen to me Sasuke!!" he screamed in my face. I listened to his command out of fear. "You will tell no one. Especially not Mother!! it will break her heart. Do you want to break our mother's heart, Sasuke?" _

"_You already have broken her heart, Brother." I spat in his face, and surprisingly got away from his grasp. I started to run. _

"_Hate me!!! Hate me, Sasuke!!" were the only words that I heard from him as he let me get away. _

I did hate him, ever since that day. I felt like a stupid coward as well. I couldn't face my own brother, my father's killer. I never told my mother what happened. She knew what the other police officers know. My father chased a mobster in a burning building where he was shot and burned to death. No one knew my brother was the mobster or that I was there. I sighed and decided to head to Suigetsu's. I could hide there.

End of chapter 6

_chpater 6, everyone!!! thanks for the reviews!!! i hope you all enjoyed reading! please review! XD_


End file.
